kimi no kioku
by Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive
Summary: Chizuru recuerda las cosas que vivio junto a Hijikata mientras se dirije las tumbas de este y sus demás amigos. Song-fic de Hakuoki HijikataxChizuru


Los personajes no me pertecen a mí si no a su respestivo autor el cual no recuerdo así que si alguien lo sabe favor decirme y la canción original es Kimi no kioku de Mao.

Dedicado a mi onee-sama Nanami Kanon Sasaki Shimizu: Aun te debo el otro fic.

La letra en español la saque de un fansub en youtube "Hakuoki - Kimi no kioku (sub español)" de XxYuukixSakuxX les recomiendo verlo mientras leen, no toda la historia va deacuerdo al video pero si en algunas partes la letra de la canción es lo que esta en negritas y cursiva.

* * *

Tristeza. Lo que sentía era una gran tristeza y un profundo dolor mientras abrazaba el inerte cuerpo de quién hasta hace unas horas era su gran amor sintiendo como las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, levanto la vista al cielo viendo como caían a su alrededor pétalos del cerezo bajo el cual se encontraban, no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que juntos observaron el cielo.

_**Lagrimas que comenzaban a caer, **__**como pétalos danzan por mis mejillas**_

_**Aquel día ambos vimos un hermoso paisaje, pero ahora me encuentro yo sola. **_

Se despertó agitada dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño, o más bien había soñado de nuevo con ese momento, el día en que su pareja, el conocido vice capitán demonio Hijikata Toshizou falleció, en esas fechas siempre tenía ese sueño, era algo que ella no podía evitar revivir u olvidar aunque lo intentará infinidad de veces.

Se levantó y vistió para emprender camino hacia las tumbas de sus camaradas y su amado.

_**Recordarlo aun me da miedo. Así que cerré mis ojos y mi corazón.**_

_**Trate de borrarte de mi mente una y otra vez, sin embargo, otra vez tu recuerdo vuelve**_

Recordaba todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, todas las veces que intentó acercarse para ayudarlo, ella siempre quiso serle de ayuda, sentirse útil, estar a su lado aunque él nunca se lo agradeciera, aún recordaba cuando se lo dijo a Kazama frente a la tumba de su padre, ella lo amaba aún antes de darse cuenta, quería amarlo aún recordaba la alegría que sintió al saberse correspondida.

_**Desee, que quería protegerte por siempre, aun si me causaba mucho dolor  
**_

_**siempre cerca de ti, te observaba más que a nadie.**_

Le gustaba recordar lo protegida y querida que se sentía entre sus brazos, en ocasiones aún sentía a Hijikata abrazarla, tomar su mano y decirle que la amaba y que no la dejaría ir a pesar de lo que pasará y que el se encargará de protegerla, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ella no había podido ni querido olvidarlo, estaba consciente de que jamás amaría a nadie más que a él.

**_Esa calidez que me ofreciste, aun esta en mi interior_**

**_Nunca la olvidare, no importa las estaciones que pasen, _**

**_Siempre estarás en mis pensamientos._**

Podía recordar el día que lo conoció, cuando había viajado a la capital para buscar a su padre y fue atacada por rebeldes los cuales fueron asesinados por extraños sujetos que después conocería como rasetsu, antes de que la mataran también a ella fue salvada por Saíto, momentos después llegaron Okita e Hijikata, había quedado cautivada por sus ojos hermosos ojos amatista y la pálida piel así como había quedado fascinada al ver como su cabello volaba por el viento con la nieve saliendo a su alrededor, aquella vista le recordaba los cerezo en flor, ver al hombre frente a ella era como ver florecer los cerezos fuera de temporada, sin embargo también recordaba que en esos bellos ojos había visto rastros de dolor, dolor que más tarde aumentaría con el inicio de la guerra.

_**Incluso ahora puedo recordar, la primera vez que nos conocimos**_

_**la mirada triste en tu rostro, reposando bajo la luz de la luna **_

A ella también le dolía recordar la época de la guerra, donde varios de sus camaradas y amigos habían perdido la vida, unas traicioneras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordarlo, la muerte de Inoue tratando de protegerla y la de Yamazaki tratando de salvar a Hijikata, también el momento en que supo que Kaoru era su hermano para momentos después perderlo a manos de Kazama, tiempo después ocurrió la aprensión de Kondou para salvarlos a ellos, recordó como Hijikata había descargado su frustración con los soldados enemigos utilizando sus poderes de rasetsu aún a sabiendas de lo que eso implicaba. La amargura e impotencia que presento ese día era algo que jamás olvidaría, a ella también le dolía, saber que kondou se entregó para salvarlos, pero también el ver a Hijikata de aquella forma, lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyarse en él y tratar de reconfortarlo mientras ella misma lloraba.

_**Mientras sostenia el dolor en mi interior, y las lagrimas cubrian mis ojos y mi corazón.**_

_**Abrace tu amplia espalda y aferrada a ella te dije: "aquí estoy"**_

Se esforzaba para tratar de ayudarlo, después de la muerte de kondou se había vuelto distinto, era como si hubiera perdido la voluntad de vivir, sin embargo se presionaba a sí mismo para mantener al shinsengumi en pie, aunque iban derrota tras derrota, aún recordaba la vez que lo vio derrumbarse y lamentarse, jamás pensó que lo vería así, ella se mantuvo a su lado y lo apoyo, hablándole de lo que kondou hubiera deseado y que seguro lo regañaría sí lo viera, le alegraba haberlo hecho recapacitar, cuando era atacado por la sed de sangre como el resto de los rasetsu ella era la encargada de ofrecerle la suya, sabía que debido a que ella era una oni su sangre lo ayudaba a calmar la sed y además mantenía su vitalidad jamás le había alegrado tanto ser lo que era ya que hasta ahora sólo le había causado problemas.

Recordaba como tomaba sus manos suave pero firmemente cuando estaban solos y le decía que no la abandonaría, que la protegerla y que una vez terminara la guerra se quedarían juntos y además con los miembros del shinsengumi que quedaban, en ese entonces ya sólo quedaba Shimada y ellos dos del shinsengumi original, los demás habían muerto heroicamente en la guerra, ella lloro tristemente cada vez, y aunque Hijikata no lloraba se notaba en su mirada un gran dolor, la castaña siempre trataba de reconfortarlo, era su pilar emocional y la única persona que le quedaba además de la más preciada.

En la actualidad vivía en el primer cuartel del shinsengumi, ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, en ocasiones aún podía verse a sí misma servirle el té o sentándose al lado de Hijikata peinándole el cabello mientras este revisaba documentos, a veces aún lo podía sentir a su lado.

_**Estas frágiles manos que te sostienen solo están ahí para ti**_

_**Aun si no puedes oír mi voz, solo a tu lado estaré**_

Ella no podía ni quería enamorarse de alguien más, y eso implicaba la extinción de su clan al no emparejarse con otro demonio para dar continuidad al mismo, en cierta forma le dolía un poco ya que eso significaba que no cumpliría con los deseos de su padre y su hermano de renacer al clan Yukimura, sin embargo ella se rehusaba a rehacer su vida al lado de otro hombre que no fuera Hijikata y esperaba que ellos desde donde se encontraban la comprendieran.

_**Aun si pierdo todo lo que tengo, no me arrepiento de mi elección.**_

_**Eso es lo que sinceramente pienso Incluso hasta el final**_

_**No podre volver a amar a nadie como a ti**_

En ocasiones recordaba que le había prometido nunca dejarla y que siempre estaría con ella para amarla y protegerla, ella deseaba lo mismo, sin embargo ahora se encontraba sola aunque no necesitaba que la protegieran pues con el tiempo había desarrollado su poder de demonio y perfeccionado su técnica con la espada, en ocasiones se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido tan débil en aquel entonces y no poder hacer nada por él, en una ocasión se lo dijo llorando al recordar la muerte de sus camaradas y todo lo que habían hecho por ella pero el azabache sólo la abrazó y le acarició el cabello diciéndole que protegerla era su deber y que contrario a lo que ella pensaba ya les había ayudado mucho a todos y más a él pues le había dado una razón para vivir y había permanecido a su lado a pesar de todo y era su pilar. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla, a pesar de eso él ya no estaba con ella.

_**Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías, mientras acariciabas mi cabello**_

_**Ahora, dime por que, quiero saber ¿poe qué no estas aquí conmigo?**_

Llegó a la tumba de su amado y la de los demás chicos del shinsengumi y sus parientes y dejó flores en cada una para seguido orar por ellos, a pesar del tiempo que transcurriera ella los visitaba casi a diario o una vez a la semana solía hablar con ellos y decirles cómo iban las cosas después de la guerra. No pudo evitar soltarse a llorar y decirles cuanto los extrañaba a todos y en especial a Hijikata, se arrodillado frente a su tumba y se quedó dormida junto a ella.

**_Esa calidez que me ofreciste, aun esta en mi interior_**

**_Nunca la olvidare, no importa las estaciones que pasen, _**

**_Siempre estarás en mis pensamientos._**

-Chizuru-

Sintió una mano en su hombro y esa voz tan conocida y que tanto extrañaba llamarla, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a ella a quién tanto extrañó todos ese tiempo, frente a ella se encontraba Hijikata Toshizou con el cabello moviéndose gracias al viento y con flores de cerezo cayendo a su alrededor, similar a cuando lo conoció, eso sólo significaba una cosa, volteó la mirada hacia atrás y observó frente a la tumba de Hijikata su cuerpo ahora pálido y con una pequeña sonrisa aún con rastros de lágrimas en su cara, había muerto.

-Es hora de que vengas con nosotros Chizuru-

-Hai, Hijikata-

Tomo la mano que le ofrecía y comenzó a caminar junto a él, ahora podrían estar de nuevo juntos y de nuevo vería a los chicos...

End

* * *

y esto es lo que salio mientras escuchaba kimi no kioku de mao y recordaba a esos dos.

merezco review?

besos chizuruchan

espero que te gustara Nanami nee-sama


End file.
